clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Fruit
:Not to be confused with the party, Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. The Temple of Fruit is an ancient Indiana Jones-esque temple for the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. It was found in a sneak peek. Not much is known, but it will be accessible via the Snow Forts. The Cursed Volcano is at the top of it. There are five rooms that compose the entire temple. The Temple of Fruit is accessible and plays a big role at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Its home was Innocent Island until Rockhopper brought it on his ship to Club Penguin Island. History Most likely in the B.C. time period, an ancient temple was formed out of the land on Innocent Island. It is unknown if the Innocent Gang or Tribal Penguins built it. It is most likely, as the inner workings of the temple are much too complex and not have formed naturally. If built, it is unknown what the sole purpose of the Temple of Fruit was. It might be hiding a secret yet to be discovered. Soon after, a volcano formed on the very top of the temple, controlled by an evil tiki head who might have very well wanted to disrupt life on Innocent Island. In early August 2012, A.D., a pirate penguin named Captain Rockhopper, famed pirate of the seven seas, journeyed to Innocent Island to steal the giant abundance of Fruit growing on the island inside the temple. He avoided the various traps and reached the top, where the cursed volcano rested. Rockhopper took the evil tiki head, and the temple itself to local island Club Penguin. When arriving, he told the citizens in the Club Penguin Times that the volcano the tiki controlled was cursed. Fruit had to be thrown into it to appease it. Penguins went through the Temple of Fruit and stopped the volcano from erupted and harmed the island, which was covered in fruit and palm trees for the island's Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit celebration. It is currently unknown what became of the Temple of Fruit as of September 5, 2012. It is most likely that Rockhopper returned it to Innocent Island. Rooms *Snow Forts (entrance) *Snowball Trap Room *Cage Room *Giant Watermelon Trap *Inner Volcano *Cursed Volcano Trivia *In real life, it would be completely impossible for Rockhopper to carry an entire temple on the Migrator. *It is figuratively the oldest place in Club Penguin. *It's name is likely based off of the Indiana Jones movie, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Allusions It is an obvious parody of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and might also be a reference to the Indiana Jones franchise itself, as a giant watermelon is chasing your penguin, similar to how the boulder chases Indy in the Raiders of the Lost Ark movie. Gallery Cage Temple.png|Cage Room Unknown room2.jpg|Inner Volcano Unknown room3.jpg|Cursed Volcano Watermelon temple.png|Giant Watermelon Trap Snowball Temple.png|Snowball Trap Room Category:The Party Rooms Category:Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit